


Unsteady

by theultimatenerd04



Series: marvel song fics [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a (kinda) Happy Ending, Gen, Howard isn't a great parent, Maria is great but has some issues, Minor Character Death, Sad with a (sort of) happy ending, Songfic, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but he tries, tony dealling with his parents death, unsteady by x ambassadors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatenerd04/pseuds/theultimatenerd04
Summary: /HoldHold onHold on to me'Cause I'm a little unsteadyA little unsteady/When Tony Stark's parents die, he feels like the whole world has been ripped out from under him. He is falling into the abyss with no one to catch up because the only two who would are gone. Dead. He can't cope. Doesn't know how to. Should he?A song fic based on Unsteady by X Ambassadors
Relationships: Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Howard Stark, Tony Stark & Maria Stark
Series: marvel song fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Unsteady

Tony walks onto the bridge, lowering himself down to sit on the hard concrete. His fingers brushed the gravel, disrupting the small rocks from their resting place. Warm tears trailed down his face. 

/Hold  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady/

His fingers flicker as if to brush the droplets of water away but ultimately they stay where they are. His dad wasn’t here to yell at for crying now. His mum wasn’t here to comfort him now. 

/Hold  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady/

His brain couldn’t comprehend it and wasn't that a rare occurrence. Tony’s mouth twisted in a self depreciating smirk. Even with all his genius, he still couldn’t stop his loved ones from dying. He knew his dad was drunk but he didn’t stop his mum from getting into the car with him. He was a waste of genius. 

/Mama, come here  
Approach, appear/

There a drug, he thinks he might have heard of it, that makes you hallucinate your loved ones. Maybe he would be able to see his mother again. His hands tightened into fists. She would hate him forever if he did that. She would want him to move on. To accept their deaths and move on with life. He doesn’t know how to live without her though. 

/Daddy, I'm alone  
'Cause this house don't feel like home/

His phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s Jarvis, probably asking him to come back to the mansion. He can’t. It may be a house but it’s not his home without his father, especially without his mother. His father and Tony may had had their differences but they’d bonded over machinery and engineering. They had gotten a lot closer after his dad had discovered his passion for the subject. 

/If you love me, don't let go  
If you love me, don't let go/

He remembers begging them not to let go, not to leave him as he drove to the hospital. He must have broken at least a dozen laws but Tony can’t bring himself to care. They didn’t listen and by the time Tony got to the hospital his father was dead. His mother had lasted long enough to reach out to him before losing to absolute agony she must have been in. 

/Hold  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady/

It feels like the whole world has been ripped out from under him and now he is falling. Falling and there is no end. And then he feels something he hasn’t felt since he was very little. A craving for human contact. Tony Stark wants a hug. 

He wraps his arms around himself and cries. He cries for everything that has happened and everything that never did, 

/Mother, I know  
That you're tired of being alone/

He remembers the last time he saw his mother cry. His father was locked up in his workshop, his mother sobbing while clutching a glass of whiskey. It was their anniversary.

/Dad, I know you're trying  
To fight when you feel like flying/

It scares him to think of all the times when his dad left and Tony was afraid that he’d never come back. On those nights, he would sit with his mother by the fire and she would whisper him stories of her beloved husband. They would sit up until Howard walked back through the front door, silent and then slink off to their respective beds. It would never be mentioned again in the morning. 

/If you love me, don't let go  
If you love me, don't let go/

Howard stayed and Tony would like to think that it was for him. But now he is faced with a choice. To stay with his parents and grieve them, or to move on with his life like he knows they would want him to do. Stark men are made of iron. His father’s words echo in his head. 

/Hold  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady/

Tony gets up from the bridge, stretching his aching muscles. His grief still throbbed deep in his chest but he knows he needs to move on. The pain will always be there, he knows that. But time will heal his wounds. He will recover.

That was the night the Maria Stark Foundation was born, a foundation to give to those who need it the most, just like he knows his mother would have wanted. He will celebrate them and live the life they never got to live.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this which sucks because it's one of my favourite songs. I'll probably do some vigorous editing once NaNoWriMo ends but for now, I hope you like it. If you have any ideas on how I can improve please comment. 
> 
> If you have any songs you'd like me to write about, drop a comment! I'll write to anything in English.


End file.
